starstruck two
by cooperwho605
Summary: christopher is back with a new girl, don't worry jessica is in it to, but surpise  music and love come with it
1. the talent

It was a warm labor day friday, young kids are hoping the bell will ring soon. one girl that weekend will get the ride of her life.

Her name is Ella Jamerson,deep brown hair,big blue eyes,peaceful,and well a tomboy. she was sitting there,in the big empty school hearing a kid singing Justin Bieber's baby. Ella was feeling alittle scared thinking'will they like the song, are they going they to let me in,please, please, please.' the door swung opened and smammed the wall. seeing the boy who sang that disgusting song.

"Whew,that was a tough turn." The boy said then walked way. Ella's turn, she walked tword the group of crowd repeating'I can do this,I can do this,I can do this.'

"H-hi I'm Ella Jamerson-"she started to say

"we all ready know your name dear, just tell us what your doing so we can get this done with." one of the teacher/judges said to Ella in the nicest tone of voice posible.

"Ok...um I'm going to sing hero, by Christopher Wildes," she said while pulling out her guitar and starting to play,

_"I'm no superman I can't take your hand and fly everywhere you want to go, I can't read your mind like a billbordand tell you everything you want to know but I'll be your hero,cause I,I can be everything you need if you're te one for me like gravity I'll be unstopable,and I,yes I do belive in destiny,but if your the one for me I'll be your hero,yeah,yeah, searching high and low, yeah I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you, cause I'll be your hero,yeah be I'll hero, yeah I'll be your..." _ she sang, then looking at the judges lokked stunned at.

"well?" Ella asked them.

"We'll call you back after the break."


	2. orpah girl

"Ella,Ella Jamerson," Ella's best friend Step Adams called," did you make it?"

"I don't know the teacher say they'll call me back after the break." Ella told Step.

"We'll find out come on we need to set up for the adoption center,we both want to get adopted don't we?" Step ask her smaller friend.

"yeah but i'm turning 13 step and we both know adult want one to ten year old. and i'm not that."Ella said with a sigh in two orphan girl talk about the dreamsand plans about 8th grade and whoes cuter the new kid in math class or Justin Bieber. Once they hit the orphanage Step said this" we've been friend scence preschool El,"

"Yeah we met on the swings Step," the two giggle a bit the went in side to get ready for the parents.


	3. we want a girl, son

in California the hit pop star, christoper wildes, was at his highest . He got family who care's for him, fan who adore him, nice house and car, life was anyways he was at the the living room walking up to his room with a handfull of strwberries, over hearing his perant talking about him._ what are they talking about _he thought to why not he started to listen.

"He need someone he could rely on." his mother said to his father. _that why we have stubby_ he thought to himself eat away a strawberry.

"I know,I know, hey what about the girl he befriended last summer?" his buissnsseman dad asked.

"No, no she already has one,hmm... hey when i lived in wymoing there was this place with for girls, and maybe you and me can go find a girl for him." his mom decided._A girl?_ he thought

" Prefect we can tell him-' his dad started to say

"Tell him what?" christopher spoke up, walking tword his parents.

"Oh christopher we didn't notice you where there, how long where there?' his mother asked in her sweet voice.

"Oh not to long." he said

"Well sweetie we where talking about you and how responedsbile you are,and well..." she began looking at her husband for the anwser.

"Son, We sence we have you we were talking, we might adopt," his father said.

" Ok,but what with the girl and wyoming?" he asked. his parents stare at eachother with the anwsers.

"Well we want a girl,son and your mother said that in wyoming there's an orphange for girls." his dad try to pull a smile.

"So when are you leaving," chris ask his parents

"hopefully tomarwo at the the most." his mom smile at him


End file.
